A Lonely Night
by TiLi13
Summary: This story is mainly about Percy, Annabeth. And how they ended up in bed together... literally
1. Chapter 1

A Lonely Night

By: Kira Wilson

This story is mainly about Percy, Annabeth, and Luke. In this story Percy will be kidnapped by Luke from camp half blood and Annabeth will have to go on a special mission to find him.

**Chapter: 1**

_Percy's POV_

I woke up frightened, scared, worried, and even a little bit confused. I remember I was having a dream, not a good dream. All I knew was that it was a very, very bad dream. As I look back on it instead of going for a walk… in the middle of the night… in camp half blood, I could have gone to go talk to my girlfriend Annabeth. But I didn't, I went for a walk instead.

As I walked I tried to remember what was happening in the dream but I couldn't. My brain was clouded with old memories. As I walked I passed by the lake were Annabeth and I had had our first major kiss underwater. I was about to decide to go for a swim until I heard a twig snap behind me and I saw my oldest friend… Grover.

HI GUYS SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A COMMENT BELLOW OR THUMB'S UP OR DOWN FOR THIS STORY. GOODBYE AND THANK YOU FOR READING… BET I TRICKED YOU WITH THAT LAST PART, BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE LUKE. WELL IT'S NOT, NOT YET AT LEAST.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, get in your cabin right now!" Grover said before sauntering away.

What the hell, I think. Was he fallowing me? But you heeded his advice and went back to your cabin. I got back into boxers and was just about to go to bed when I heard a knock at the door. You open it and you see your girlfriend Annabeth. Once she noticed i was only in boxers she blushed looked down and said.

" um Percy," ow shit. I tell her to give me a second and you close the door. I get fully clothed and go back and open the door… again. She is still there… luckily. You wrap your hands around her waist and kiss her lightly. She kisses back and it's like you are re-experiencing the kiss under water, all over again.

You feel it in your gut and you know what you have to say… you part your lips. Count to three and go for it.

"Annabeth," I say.

"Yes Percy?"

"I, I love you Annabeth."

STAY TUNED TO SEE ANNABETHS REACTION. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT REALLY SOON. P. S. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SECOND OR MAYBE LAST CHAPTER. OK, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.


	3. Chapter 3

She stars at me for a while. Looking up at me with big stormy eyes, and when you look into them. It's like your staring a storm in the eye. My heart pounds, she has to say it I think. She has to say it back, if she doesn't. I might cry.

"I love you too Percy," she says.

Thank the gods I think, thank Zeus, Poseidon, even hades. It is just the best moment I think I might ever experience. To hear those to words come out of her beautiful mouth. It echoes inside my head as she kisses me once more.

As we kiss it starts to get cold, so I let her inside my cabin. And we continue with the kissing. Then somehow… some way… I am awake the next morning. With a beautiful blonde at my side. I wonder how that happened.

FLASH BACK!

YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE REST SORRY…NOT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ok, relax I tell myself as I stare down at Annabeth now just noticing both our lake of clothing. Then I all came back to me, the walk, Grover, Annabeth, the kiss and me letting her in my room. Then the rest just, played out in my mind like I was re-experiencing it which was, great!

She walks into my room, she wears pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt and, if I remember right it was one of my old t-shirts that I gave to her when I grew out of them. It was old, battered, and had coffee and dirt stains still on it, yet she still looked and was beautiful.

She leans against my table where I have some of my Greek history books that she had lent to me. I had gotten them for study purposes, to prepare for our next mission. But, I still hadn't taken a look at any of the books, with no excuse except for laziness.

My mind wanders back to my dream I started faintly remembering noises. It was Annabeth, I recognized her voice immediately. She was screaming for me, and then to my shock I heard the worst voice in the world, Luke Castellans voice. My body tensed and I gritted my teeth until I was pulled out of the dream by Annabeth's voice.

"Percy?" she shuddered, "are you… ok?"

I looked up to see the worried face of Annabeth, eyebrows furled and a sad and confused pout.

"Yes, I'm ok, nothing to worry about." I lie. I go over and hold her in my arms. Her face on my shoulder and my face buried in her hair. We looked up into each other's eyes.

I leaned down kissing her with love and passion and the need, the need for her to be closer to me than ever before. My lips parted asking permission for my tongue to enter which was granted in mere seconds. Things started to get heated with more passion and want for each other.

My hands and arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her up and closer to me as I slide one of my hands down so I was grabbing her ass. As her hand gripped my shoulder, the other tangled in my knotted hair. I wanted her more than ever, than we both, wanted more.

We broke apart and slowly helped each other take our clothes off, till we were both fully exposed. I rubbed my hands across her tan lines. She shivered and grabbed my hair harder. I lead her over to the bed.

We lied in missionary position with me on top as we kissed. I positioned myself and looked at Annabeth questioningly. I got a node in reutterance, and that was all I needed.

TO BE CONTIUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This is the last chapter of "A Lonely Night", this will have curse words, the acknowledge of sex, and specific detail to Percy and Annabeth having sex. Viewer discretion is advised if you think you can't handle it then don't read if not read it. Please no flamers in the reviews because they are not only hurtful but should usually be censored for kids and you never know who is reading it.

_Annabeth's Pov_

We were still kissing while in missionary position, which I enjoyed. My body was tense yet, lose preparing for penetration. Percy finally pushed into me and i shrieked a little out of supprise and pain.

Percy was slow at first, picking up the pace as he went deeper causing things to get more intense. We started moaning and screaming each others names. Gradually starting to curse fuck, holy shit. Moving on to commands like harder, faster, and please.

Until we both hit our climaxes and fell asleep next to each other. Bet that made Percy feel better…

_Percy's Pov_

O yes, yes it did.

I know I know i don't really like this chapter. So, tell me what you think, PM like, comment, and whatever else you think of to do.


End file.
